


Facets (With Toppings Of Ham And Pineapple) ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Het, Humor, Pizza, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve clearly sees the many facets of Diana. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets (With Toppings Of Ham And Pineapple) ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 29, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 3, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 948  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :)

Steve watched Diana as she circulated through the Washington glitterati. She was garbed in a white satin gown edged in silver with a matching necklace and a sapphire set in the center that complemented her outfit perfectly. She still wore her golden tiara and her bracelets were sheathed in silver. Sparkling glass slippers peeked out from the hem of her gown.

Even the jaded Washington elite were dazzled by the Amazon Princess. Steve felt a swell of pride as he watched his beautiful Angel. She practiced diplomacy and charmed everyone she met.

“She’s quite a woman,” said a socialite in a pink gown. She held a champagne glass in a white-gloved hand. 

“I agree.” 

The woman glanced at Steve. “Must be tough to be the boyfriend of Wonder Woman.”

He smiled. “It’s got its perks.”

She laughed. She was a handsome woman whose caramel-brown hair was twisted into a fashionable _chignon._ “I’m sure.”

Steve blushed. “What I mean is…”

She waved her hand. “Don’t worry, Major, I know what you mean.” She sipped her champagne. “She’s the most amazing hero of them all.” 

He could not argue with that. He had believed that since the first moment he had laid eyes upon her.

She handled the generals, admirals, diplomats, and socialites with equal ease. She drank champagne and ate lemon cakes and fresh fruit as she charmed everyone. Steve did his own share of mingling, but all eyes were on her. 

_As it should be._

He was accustomed to being invisible in her presence. He was the equivalent of JFK accompanying Jacqueline Kennedy to Paris, recalling the President’s famous quip about her popularity on that state visit in 1961. It rarely bothered him. Any man would fade away with Wonder Woman as the star of the day.

“Of course, General. The situation is quite perilous in Belgravia. A frontal assault is not wise. Stealth must be employed.” Diana’s expression was grave. 

“Yes, Princess.” The distinguished soldier drank his champagne. “We are considering that possibility.”

“You have no use for the Justice League?”

“Not at this time.”

“I have the utmost confidence in the American military, General.”

“Happily, so do I.”

Steve smiled into his champagne.

“Wonder Woman, what is your opinion of the bill up before my state’s legislature?” asked a woman in her fifties, her Southern drawl soft.

“I dislike putting restraints on women’s health.”

“It’s a matter of morality,” said a man with a similar accent as the woman’s. “Give women access to the morning-after pill and you encourage loose behavior.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “How quaint.”

“Quaint? That’s a light word to use for so grave a matter, ma’am.”

Steve could see the glint in his Angel’s eyes. “I do not take such an important matter lightly.” She delicately sipped her sparkling champagne.

“Major Trevor, how nice to see you again.”

Steve smiled and was drawn into conversation with an acquaintance from the Capitol. He knew that Diana would more than hold her own in the political debate, which was a hot potato right now.

When he was able to meet up again with her, he smiled. “Lob your volleys?” 

“With devastating effect.”

She laughed, the silvery sound light and airy. His smile was dazzling as he drank to her debating skill.

& & & & & &

After the reception, they returned home via Wonder Woman’s invisible plane. Steve loosened his tie and hung up his uniform jacket.

“Angel, I’m going to slip into something more comfortable.”

“I believe I will do the same.”

They both changed into jeans, Steve pulling on an Air Force Academy T-shirt and Diana wearing a red shirt with the top button undone. She kept her tiara on, allowing her dark hair to cascade over her shoulders.

They sat on the couch and Diana twisted around to stretch her legs the length of the couch and rest her feet in Steve’s lap. He rubbed her feet as she sank down into the decorative pillow with a sigh of pleasure.

“Tough, those Washington affairs,” Steve observed with amusement.

“They remind me too much of Mother’s tales about diplomatic receptions during Greece’s glory.”

“Shocking that the Ancient Greeks could be crashing bores.”

Diana chuckled. “Watercress sandwiches and raspberry tarts are quite delicious, but not very filling. I am hungry.”

Steve’s eyes twinkled. “Pizza?”

“Yes!”

He laughed, picking up his cellphone. “How about Hawaiian pizza?”

“Hawaiian?”

“Yes, ham and pineapple.”

“I have never tried that kind before.”

“You’re in for a treat.” He made the call. “Hi, Joe. Steve Trevor here. Yes, the Princess craves pizza again.” He laughed. “We’re trying something new tonight. Hawaiian pizza. Yes, that’s right. And breadsticks, too, please.” He glanced at the digital time display on his phone. “Twenty minutes? Great. See your delivery man then.” He hung up. 

Diana closed her eyes as Steve continued rubbing her feet. “You have a wondrous touch, my dear.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Why is there not an Alaskan pizza?”

“What?”

“Well, there is Hawaiian pizza. Why not Alaskan?”

Steve saw the twinkle in her eyes before she closed them again. He laughed.

_You’re so amazing, Angel. All the facets you showed at the reception are all you: diplomat, Warrior, politician, Princess…and what would the Washington elite think of you now, camped out on my couch in casual clothes, awaiting the delivery of pizza? Only my Angel could wear jeans with a tiara and pull it off._

_So many facets, my beautiful Angel._

“I love you,” he said softly.

She smiled. “As I do you, Beloved.”

He kissed her ankle. He loved her in every way, just like the facets of a jewel. 

_Or maybe the slices of a pizza_ , he thought wryly as she purred contentedly.


End file.
